


群裡小遊戲2

by Kate_Peng



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: 關鍵字：咖啡店+動物抱枕+摸下巴





	群裡小遊戲2

　　關鍵字：咖啡店+動物抱枕+摸下巴

之三

二階堂x TETSUYA

　　『AMAZING COFFEE』咖啡店外，二階堂佇立著，他站在外面莫約有十分鐘左右，今天他難得離開家村會想看看許久不見的戀人，哪裡想到那位咖啡狂人竟然不在店裡，手機連撥數十通都沒有接通最後直接轉到語音。

　　他嘆了口氣，繞到側邊拿出戀人給的備用鑰匙進入屋內，穿過廚房走一段樓梯來到閣樓，房屋有點矮，讓他必須稍微彎身才不會撞到天花版，這裡是戀人的休息室也是他們最常相處見面的地點。

　　閣樓小小空間，牆壁釘上幾塊木板做成書櫃，窗戶有一扇，讓室內有陽光不會過分陰暗，加上戀人刻意用白色和淡黃色粉刷牆壁，更顯得溫馨，一張雙人床墊靠在書櫃旁的牆壁，床邊擺著幾個大型的動物抱枕方便枕著看書。

　　二階堂踢掉皮鞋連外套都不脫直接趴上床，隨手抓了一個抱枕沒一會兒就睡著了，少了以往的警戒，只有在這裡，被戀人氣息包圍著他才可以安穩睡覺，只有這裡讓他覺得安全。

　　TETSUYA回到咖啡店已經是下午的事情。

　　剛練完舞讓他神清氣爽、精神百倍，但是看到手機沒電他有些擔心，想到自家那位總會抓準時間打電話給他，眼下他手機沒電不知道那位會有多著急，他緩緩走向閣樓，不意外看到那抹身影躺在床上。

　　他放輕腳步，好不容易來到床邊，半跪著凝視床上的男人，原本梳得整齊的頭髮有些凌亂，或許因為衣物穿著太多眉頭蹙起。

　　TETSUYA見此忍不住伸手撫摸對方的眉心，試圖讓戀人放鬆，本來以為這樣摩擦的動作會吵醒他，他卻依舊沉睡著，這讓TETSUYA滿意，這種表現是對他的信任啊。

　　看著戀人睡的如此熟悉，TETSUYA乾脆躺在對方身邊，手放在他的腰際上，二階堂似乎有所感覺，微微睜眼。

　　「吵醒你了？」

　　二階堂搖頭，沒有完全清醒。

　　「怎麼不脫外套？這樣睡得不舒服吧？」

　　回答TETSUYA的是二階堂張開手，一副就是你幫我脫的模樣，惹得前者輕笑不止，費了一番力氣才幫對方脫掉大衣，隨意往旁邊丟。

　　待TETSUYA終於躺好、躺正，下一秒二階堂就伸手環抱他的腰際把頭埋入戀人的頸窩，呼吸灑在對方的皮膚上惹來男人一陣輕顫，TETSUYA無奈摸著男人下巴。

　　「好好睡。」

　　被這樣帶著寵溺語氣提醒，二階堂又往下躺了一點，貼著男人胸膛聽著對方心跳，TETSUYA環抱著對方肩膀，輕輕拍撫著。

　　沒一會兒，兩人雙雙陷入沉睡。

　　外面的天氣很好，陽光透過窗戶照耀在兩人身上，十分溫馨。

   
　　關鍵字：咖啡店+動物抱枕+摸下巴

之四

岩田剛典x 眼鏡蛇

　　眼鏡蛇不常來咖啡店，雖然ITOKEN也是很安靜，但是咖啡廳內的氣氛是更加靜謐，彷彿大聲說話都是罪過，不過這種地方很適合和戀人見面。

　　就見岩田帶著鴨舌帽進入咖啡廳，很快就看到坐在角落的眼鏡蛇，或許是因為不習慣，戀人手上抱著的動物抱枕都變形得認不出原本的模樣，他忍不住輕笑，坐到男人面前。

　　「抱歉，等很久了嗎？剛剛才把狗仔甩掉。」

　　眼鏡蛇搖頭，他本來就是很安靜的人，甚至不太會多話。

　　岩田也不在意，隨便叫了一杯飲料，有一下沒一下的聊天，內容不是工作內容就是身邊的朋友的趣事，基本上都是他在說眼鏡蛇在聽，畢竟後者除了DTC三人組偶爾鬧得笑話外就是打架、打架、打架。

　　飲料在就在聊天中很快喝完。

　　「走吧。」

　　把錢丟在桌子上，岩田拉著眼鏡蛇就往外走，出了咖啡廳，他可以聽見後者鬆了口氣的聲音，他忍不住笑了，「有這麼誇張嗎？」

　　「太安靜了。」眼鏡蛇回答，走到自己機車前面把安全帽遞給對方，「想去哪？」

　　「你選。」跨上後座，岩田輕輕摟著戀人的腰際，因為距離很近加上對方沒有待安全帽，他清楚看到對方的耳根用肉眼可見的速度瞬間通紅。

　　沒有出聲調侃，隨意讓戀人載著自己回到山王街，果然還是山王街呀，他忍不住感慨戀人對山王街的熱愛。

　　停好車，眼鏡蛇陡然對岩田伸手。

　　這舉動讓岩田愣了一下，直到眼鏡蛇臉上染上一抹緋紅要收回手時，前者快速牽上對方還是十指交扣。

　　眼鏡蛇停頓一下，自己主動伸的手，不可以掙開。

　　他沿著熟悉的路，走到了以前和大和、阿登常碰面的老地方，他熱愛著山王街，這裡可以清晰的看到街道，他想分享給岩田，希冀的對方也會喜歡上這裡。

　　不過這舉動其實是多餘的，因為岩田愛他，所以同樣也會愛著他熱愛的街道，愛屋及烏是很正常的呀。

　　「這裡，你是第一次帶我來呢。」

　　兩人靠著欄杆欣賞著風景。

　　「以前常和大和、阿登來這邊。」

　　眼鏡蛇對著戀人訴說以前小時候的事情，岩田偶爾出聲附和著，欣賞戀人難得多話的模樣，以及好看的側臉，直到對方分享完，他才伸手摸上男人下巴、臉頰然後上前親吻對方。

　　「謝謝你，願意分享這裡。」

　　眼鏡蛇搖頭，本來淡去的紅又染上臉頰。

　　岩田沒有再說什麼，只是牽緊對方的手，大有牽一輩子的架式，眼鏡蛇似乎懂了對方的意思也回握著，兩人肩靠著肩渡過寧靜的午後。


End file.
